


Supernova

by roolt



Series: Among the Stars [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celestial, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Witches, Wizards, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric, but also focuses around karasuno as a whole, its, the tsukkiyama isn't a main focus but it's important to me that you know they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roolt/pseuds/roolt
Summary: Millenia ago the 12 major celestials came to Earth in hopes of improving their influence over its inhabitants, looking to the star spirit for guidance. Nowadays, they've realized their mission is kind of a lost cause as most people still refuse to think they ever came to Earth in the first place. With this in mind though, the 12 celestials continue to pass their souls onto Earth children and look to the spirit of the stars to guide them.This generation's star spirit is one Yamaguchi Tadashi, and in his humble opinion, he is utterly horrendous at it. He's only managed to locate one out of the 11 other celestials and has practically no control over the immense power of the stars. He just wants to get through high school and maybe do well at volleyball without having to worry about the whole thing. Tsukishima just wants Yamaguchi to calm down. Unfortunately for both of them, the universe seems to have other plans.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Among the Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022650
Kudos: 36





	1. Nebula

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to start off by saying this is my first fic in a while and I don't know how good it is, but I've had this idea for so long I had to get it out. This fully comes from me heavily researching planet symbolism one night and then assigning a planet to everyone at karasuno. (Except for Kinoshita and Narita because literally why would I) Also, I know I included witches and wizards in the tags but that aspect of the world isn't really super important to the general plot of this but it is a part of the world. I'm thinking this is going to be apart of a whole series with this AU but I don't really know. Enjoy!

Yamaguchi Tadashi is a witch.

This is not unusual. Sure, witches are less common than wizards. This is to be expected as their practices tend to be more ritualistic and difficult than wizards' simple words. It is a shame though, witches can do so much more than those pompous jerks if they truly have a handle on their powers, but I digress. This world is brimming with the abnormal. There are schools filled with skin slippers (or shapeshifters as you may refer to them) and forests where the fey run wild.

So no, it is not strange that Yamaguchi Tadashi is a witch or that Tsukishima Kei is a wizard. This is not what makes them strange. What does make them strange is Yamaguchi's freckles that glow a blinding light or his eyes that can sometimes lose their pupils and look like empty pools of molten gold. What makes them strange is Tsukishima's eyes that will flash to a pupil of an entirely different shape or his annoyed avoidance of water. These are not traits common to normal witches and wizards. They are however rather common for the hosts of the spirit of the stars and moon.

"You're making too big a deal of this Tadashi," Tsukishima remarked one evening as the two of them lounge on the floor of Yamaguchi's bedroom, Yamaguchi himself surrounded by candles.

Yamaguchi huffed. "Too big a deal," he mocks, "well I'm sorry I care about our future and my responsibilities." Tsukishima rolled his eyes. He wanted to go to a good high school too, but he didn't think it was a big enough decision for Yamaguchi to bring out the special divination candles.

"Come on it's not like our future isn't plenty long." Tsukishima only brought up this fact as a last-ditch attempt but he always felt kinda bad about it especially when Yamaguchi glared at him right on cue. "Fine," he sighed, " I won't stop you."

Yamaguchi took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Divination was hard, especially the way he did it. Divination was not a skill that he, Yamaguchi, possessed, but one the star spirit that lived within him was extremely familiar with. Their name was Celeste, at least according to the books his family had given him. The star spirit was unique in the fact that it only ever stayed within his family while all the others bounced all around between different ones. It was for good reason of course, as the Yamaguchis seemed to be the only ones that could handle the sheer power of the stars. So he drew on the ancient power within him to answer the simple question of where he should go to high school. So maybe Tsukki was right, it may sound a little silly, but this was important. It wasn't long before he felt that familiar prickle in his skin.

"Am I glowing yet?" he asked, and Tsukishima chuckled at the bluntness of the question.

"Like a Christmas tree," he teased. Yamaguchi could tell Tsukishima was smirking even with his eyes closed.

"Just tell me the colors, you jerk." 

Tsukishima laughed. "Orange and blue," he replied with, "just as I'd said."

Yamaguchi scowled at him as he opened his eyes and blew the candles out. "Okay you win, Karasuno it is," he said, "where Akiteru went."

"That's not why I want to go there," Tsukishima grumbles defensively.

"Uh-huh, sure."

* * *

That was a couple of months ago and today was officially their first day of high school. Yamaguchi honestly didn't know what to expect from anything, classes, people, even volleyball. He and Tsukishima's usual first-day strategy was usually to blend in and not stand out as to assess the school before really doing anything major. This had worked practically perfectly in all other years but apparently, this year was set to be different. After all, it's pretty hard to blend in when you start glowing and then immediately collapse.

Tsukishima was grumbling the entire walk to the nurse's office and glaring at anyone who tried to look at the glowing boy in his arms. Thankfully, Yamaguchi seemed to be suppressing whatever was happening enough to a point that the light wouldn't be blinding to any non-celestials, making this entire situation way easier on Tsukishima. When he reached the nurse's office he simply pushed the slightly ajar door open without even knocking first. The school was supposed to be aware that this was something that could easily happen to Yamaguchi.

"Excuse me, students are expected to knock" comes the clipped voice of a woman from further in the room. Tsukishima assumes it's the nurse and when he sees her sitting at her desk with an annoyed look in her eyes, but Tsukishima simply raised an eyebrow at her and glanced at Yamaguchi still passed out in his arms. "Oh," she gasps, "I apologize, lay him on the bed against the wall." Tsukishima does as he's told and waits until the nurse gathers her things and makes her way over to him. She gestures to Yamaguchi, "I'm assuming this is Yamaguchi Tadashi?"

"Obviously," Tsukishima states with a scowl. He extends his hand to her, "Tsukishima Kei," he says.

She doesn't seem to see his hand as she begins to check over Yamaguchi who is still passed out. Not that he would let anyone know, but Tsukishima is beginning to become worried. "I'm assuming that this is a common occurrence and has to do with your," she pauses, " _condition."_

Tsukishima scoffs, "It's not like it's a disease." The nurse gives him a look for that one, one that is clearly saying _not the time._ "But yes," Tsukishima rolls his eyes, "this happens often though I don't know why. It doesn't happen to me."

"Strange," the nurse remarks, "but never the less, it just seems he needs to sleep this off so you can head to class."

Tsukishima glares at her. "I'm not going anywhere." So he doesn't.

* * *

It's not until lunch when the light on Yamaguchi's skin dims and he slowly begins to groggily wake up. Tsukishima, true to his word, had stayed the whole time and the nurse had written them both notes to excuse them from classes.

"Ugh," Yamaguchi says as he's blinking his eyes open, "I feel like crap." His voice is quiet, almost as if he's struggling to find it, but it's loud enough for the nurse to hear and she heads over to come check on Yamaguchi. 

"How are you feeling?" she asks and it's a lot nicer than she was earlier Tsukishima notes sourly. Yamaguchi stares at her incredulously as if he did not just announce exactly that. "Do you know why this occurred?" she asks instead.

"I've got some idea," he starts. "So Tsukki and I ultimately ended up coming to Karasuno because I performed a divination ritual to determine which would be best. I didn't want to realize it but deep down I think I knew that the reason I was drawn here has something to do with my," he pauses as if looking for the right words, "task," he decides on. "I figured the ten others would probably be here and my reaction today pretty much confirms it." The nurse looks confused at this statement. "I think the star spirit could sense their friends so they were kind of trying to bust out to wake up their friends. I didn't want them to because I don't know who the others are yet and the light the star spirit would give off would be blinding to non-celestials so I passed out trying to repress them."

The nurse looks rather afraid at this statement. "Do you think this will happen again?" she asks. "And I thought you just had the souls of the old gods inside you, not their full being. Can all of them take over the bodies they inhabit?"

Yamaguchi sighs, explaining things is such a pain especially in this state. "It probably won't ma'am. I'm now used to the prospect of the others being here and probably won't collapse again until I know who they all are and they're in the same room." Tsukishima is rather relieved to hear this specific piece of information, and he'll say it's because the whole situation was a hassle, but truly it's because Yamaguchi collapsing always manages to worry him terribly. "As for your second question, essentially no. The star spirit can only do it because they're so powerful and I'm so weak," Tsukishima resents that statement and glares at Yamaguchi to make sure he knows that, "all the other celestials are fully blended with the souls of the other hosts to the point that they could probably only separate themselves when they're awake and the hosts are sleeping." Yamaguchi hopes to everyone that is holy that the nurse doesn't have any more questions, especially on the logistics of celestials, and lets out a major sigh when she says that he'll be good for now. The nurse mentions that both of them are excused from afternoon classes and so Yamaguchi decides he'll probably sleep for the rest of the day. He turns to tell Tsukishima this but he's already settled back into the chair beside the bed Yamaguchi is in and he decides that Tsukki gets the memo and quickly falls asleep.

* * *

When Yamaguchi wakes up later and the two of them leave the nurse's office Tsukishima nudges his side and asks: "You ready for practice?" Yamaguchi lets out his biggest sigh of the day.


	2. Supergiant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi and Tsukishima go to volleyball practice and find that this may be easier than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *listens to The Planets song from Animaniacs on repeat for like three weeks* maybe I should continue that fic
> 
> But in all seriousness, I expected to not really do this on a schedule but I did not expect that I would take this long to update this again so sorry I guess. The real reason I want to finish this is I have a lot of ideas for more fics within this au and universe but I need to finish this one for context first. So I hope you enjoy it and bear with me.
> 
> Oh by the way I forgot to mention that this obviously doesn't follow the plot of canon. You may be like "duh", but what I mean is that I'm not including things such as the three on three or other big volleyball plot points because they'd feel odd and not at all fit within the fic. Does that make sense? I hope so.

Yamaguchi does not dislike volleyball. Not in the slightest. Volleyball is a sport he loves that also brought him and Tsukishima together, something he'll be eternally grateful for. That being said, try imagining going to your first day on a sports team after you've been passed out for a whole day. Doesn't seem fun does it. 

"Oh perk up," Tsukishima says, but as he's Tsukishima it's obviously not sincere. This is further indicated by Tsukishima's dry tone and flat look. Yamaguchi suspects he's probably mocking him from some point in time, but he's honestly too wiped out to care.

He just rolls his eyes and tells Tsukishma "shove it," in response. They trade barbs somewhat sluggishly like this for the rest of the short walk to practice.

Tsukishim reached the door first because of his long legs and opens the door for Yamaguchi to trudge through. When he enters the gym Yamaguchi is hit with a new wave of nausea, similar to the one he felt when they first entered the school and feels a familiar burn beneath his skin and behind his eyes. Yamaguchi pushes this feeling down as he promised himself he would, but there's no denying what it means. This gym is infested with other celestials. 

Luckily, Tsukishima is scary, so if Yamaguchi just hides behind him he will not have to talk to his other team members today. Not only does he feel the crushing anxiety he usually feels when meeting new people, but there's this feeling in his chest that is telling him these people are important and that they need to like him, so, as expected, he's even more nervous.

* * *

The first few practices go by like this as the other two first years seem to soak up attention with their interesting quirks and intense devotion to volleyball. Soon though it becomes apparent to Yamaguchi that because he's a bench warmer people aren't really going to notice him. This coupled with the fact that he always hangs out with Tsukishima who seems to be the guy on the team the others are most wary around means people aren't really becoming friends with him. This would not typically be an issue because in the past Yamaguchi has only really had Tsukishima. The problem arises from the fact that he cannot determine whether someone is a celestial if he does not know them, and even if he knew for sure that they were, he would not know who. Additionally, Tadashi would feel weird telling someone he barely knows that they're the reincarnation of extremely old and worshipped figures. That would be strange. Tadashi decides to start small, keeping in mind both his anxieties and Tsukishima's tolerance of "idiocy".

Tsukishima glares at him as they set their textbooks down on the table and wait for Hinata and Kageyama to arrive. Yamaguchi assumes he probably wants to complain, but knows that this is important to him and so he won't unless Yamaguchi talks first. Yamaguchi pointedly does not talk first and simply raises a single eyebrow in challenge. He assumes he wins when Tsukishima drops his gaze and sighs.

It's in this moment the door to the clubroom bursts open and Hinata and Kageyama come stumbling in, seemingly in some sort of race. It seems Hinata is the winner when he sits down first and smiles brightly. That's the thing about Hinata Shoyo. He's _bright_. This is one of the factors that leave no doubt in Yamaguchi's mind that this boy is the sun. Hinata Shoyo is bright and friendly and loud and so unabashedly there that you cannot possibly miss him. He's a fighter and the sheer energy he gives off makes you dizzy if you look at him too long. So Yamaguchi is sure of Hinata, and he's sure of some others. Yamaguchi has been studying the symbolism of the planets since he could read and he knows what to look for. He can recognize that there is only one girl associated with their team and that she can certainly be called beautiful, not to mention unifying and inspiring. He can also recognize who is the Mars to their Venus with his aggression and forcefulness, and he can even see who would be associated with the largest planet and its safety and balance. There are even some others he could probably fill in blanks for if truly pressed, but there's one person who still seems to be an enigma. Yamaguchi has absolutely no idea what spirit Kageyama could possibly harbor, but he's certain he harbors one. Kageyama is dark and cold and on the outside. None of the current eight planets seem to fit him at all. Then it hits Yamaguchi. Kageyama Tobio _is_ on the outside, and while there are eight planets there are twelve celestials. He thought he had all the non-planets accounted for with Hinata, Tsukishima, and himself, but he didn't. There is one that is on the outside, a celestial that was known for being somewhat dark and withdrawn, a celestial that represented the change the whole team so clearly wished to see in Kageyama Tobio. He was Pluto, clear as day and Yamaguchi felt stupid for missing it.

* * *

It was after that day that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima started to integrate themselves more within the team and Yamaguchi started to hunker down and research more. He even made great progress and felt like he was exactly on course to finding everyone at once, a feat almost unheard of within star spirits when he hit a roadblock. Yamaguchi had pretty much figured out all the celestials, even the hardest one like Mercury when he realized he was missing someone vital. Yamaguchi had absolutely no idea who was born with the Earth spirit and it seemed there was no one left. When Yamaguchi found a celestial he was supposed to "awaken" the spirit inside them using his own magic which would give them different abilities and inspire awareness in them. Yamaguchi's plan was to awaken all of them at once because of his experience when a similar thing happened with Tsukishima it drains his energy. This was difficult, however, when Yamaguchi simply did not have all of them. Once Yamaguchi figures that he'll simply slow down and find Earth when he finds them Kiyoko brings a new manager to practice.

Oh, and Yamaguchi full-on supernovas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, hopefully soon, but I hope you stick with me. Also in the point where some of the celestials are described, I specifically didn't say names for a reason. If you want to try and guess who's who you totally can.


	3. Supernova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a supernova comes realization and confirmation. It is the end, sure, but it is the beginning of so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, that summary was cheesy. But it gets the point across you know. Me finishing this was entirely inspired by my one friend asking about this AU again and me being like "I guess I'll finish it". As I mentioned I want to do more within this AU outside of this fic and I have an idea for a little Nekoma thing next. This will focus less on the celestial aspect of the world and more on the just magic in general. So yeah thanks for reading. (Also enjoy simping Tsukishima in the beginning because I literally must include it in everything I write. Do I project onto him a little too much? Mayhaps, but that's neither here nor there.)

Tsukishima has seen this before. This version of Yamaguchi is utterly ethereal. He's seen him like this once before, not to this scale mind you, but he was every bit as beautiful. Tsukishima recognizes his eyes that look to be replaced with the surface of the stars themself and all his freckles glowing brightly. The force of this magic is so intense that it lifts Yamaguchi off the ground and into the air, fanning his brown hair out around him like a halo. Yes, Tsukishima has seen this before and it is one of the fondest memories of his life.

* * *

Tsukishima Kei was in elementary school when he met a boy who'd been kissed by the stars and it is two weeks after that when he finds out that that wasn't just some overly sappy poetic description.

It was a full moon when Tadashi is sleeping over his house and he grabs onto Kei's face, seemingly at random. Kei had tried not to panic but he had absolutely no clue what was going on. It was then that Tadashi's eyes shifted, melted it seemed into ever-shifting pools of liquid gold, and the freckles dotting his cheeks that stood out as constellations against his skin and the hands that gripped Kei's face twinkled within the dark of Kei's bedroom. Tsukishima thinks he remembers Yamaguchi muttering something, but honestly, he can't remember as he was so entranced at that moment as a kid. Tadashi stared at him for what could've only been a few seconds, but it was an eternity that Kei basked in were his own eyes seemed to burn slightly, though that feeling was not the standout of the night. Later that night, Tadashi had given him the whole spiel about the spirit he apparently hosted and the responsibilities that Yamaguchi himself had, but Kei wasn't focused on him, not at all, he was too busy thinking about golden pools he wanted more than anything to swim in.

* * *

The feelings Tsukishima felt that night come back full throttle at this moment, only this time it's multiplied by one hundred. Tsukishima cannot stay paralyzed at this moment, however, because he is the only one with any semblance of a clue what is happening and has to make sure no one's eyes are burned out. When he turns to assess the rest of the team he assumes his eyes have been replaced with a deep blue blanketing every part of his eye except for the pupil which has been replaced with a glowing light blue crescent moon symbol. This seemingly freaks everyone out more as they scramble to try and figure out what's happening with him and Tadashi.

Tsukishima does a quick once over and is relieved to see that the coaches are still not here and that Kinoshita and Narita are in the locker room as he doesn't want anyone's eyes burned out and assumes Tadashi wants the same. There are a total of twelve people in the room now, including the small blonde girl Kiyoko brought in to be the new manager. Tsukishima hopes to whatever Gods are out there that Yamaguchi's guesses for who represents who were correct, and silently apologizes to the small blonde girl who's just been roped into this.

"Okay," he breathes out to everyone else in the room. "Just, uh, stay calm alright? This should be quick."

No one seems particularly convinced by this feeble attempt at reassurance, especially not Tanaka who speaks up. "Excuse me," he starts incredulous, "what exactly is _this_?" he asks, and Tsukishima almost tries to answer him but he's interrupted by a loud boom coming from Yamaguchi's direction and everyone around him collapsing.

* * *

Yamaguchi awakes warm, as he typically does after an "outburst" like this, and groans. He notes silently that groans are becoming a staple of his vocabulary. When he looks around he notices that he is not the only one on the ground and that all his teammates seem to all be awaking around him as Tsukishima stands awkwardly to the side. They all seem relatively fine which Yamaguchi is grateful for, and he's certainly relieved no one got their eyes burned out, but there is one noticeable difference about the rest of the teenagers on the floor. All of their eyes are glowing a myriad of colors, the sure sign of an awakened celestial.

"What's happening?" Hinata questions worriedly. As he does he turns his eyes on Yamaguchi and sure enough, they're gone and replaced with bright orange and the planetary symbol for the sun.

"It's complicated?" he begins and it sounds like a question. Then he goes into his whole big talk about what celestials are and how that relates to Karasuno Volleyball Club. Everyone is predictably taken aback and has plenty of questions that Yamaguchi tries to answer. When Nishinoya asks what exactly they're supposed to _do_ Yamaguchi pushed down years of existential dread and questioning and simply answers that that is a question that should probably be reserved for a different day. 

Then, Daichi clears his thought. "If I may," he begins, and the yellowy-brown color hasn't quite faded from his eyes yet, along with the symbol of Jupiter, "who exactly is what?" Yamaguchi only realizes now that while he knows exactly who each and every one of his friends is, they're still clueless. He jumps up to receive a list he has written down from his bag but is immediately hit with a wave of nausea reminding him to take it easy as he stumbles.

When Yamaguchi walks back to where his teammates have formed a makeshift circle he places the crumpled paper in the middle and smoothes it out. When he steps back, it seems to be swarmed by teenage boys, some of them and the girls holding back.

On the paper it says:

**Hinata Shoyo - Sun**

**Kageyama Tobio - Pluto**

**Sawamura Daichi - Jupiter**

**Sugawara Koushi - Neptune**

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke - Mars**

**Nishinoya Yuu - Uranus**

**Shimizu Kiyoko - Venus**

**Azumane Asahi - Mercury**

**Ennoshita Chikara - Saturn**

**???? - Earth**

Yamaguchi taps the small blond girl, who seems to be trembling, on the shoulder and she whips around to look at him, terrified. "I'm sorry," Yamaguchi says softly as to soothe her. "I feel kind of bad roping you into this out of the blue. What's your name?"

The blonde girl looks him in the eyes and as scared as she seems manages to get out a couple of even words. "Yachi," she says, "Yachi Hitoka."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always feel bad for the big exposition dumps but they seem necessary so yeah. Thanks for reading. (Also I don't really get into all the reasoning here, but if you wanted to research planet symbolism and see why I chose who for what you totally can because it certainly was not random. And I highly recommend looking up the planetary symbols because they're kinda cool looking.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading. I'm not really sure when the next chapter will be, but see you then I guess.


End file.
